


Wizarding cabin fever (We shouldn't have left)

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Godric's Hollow, Harry Potter's Toy Broom Stick, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, One Shot, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Originally, Sirius was going to die  but at the build up to the confrontation I went "How about no."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (Background)
Kudos: 11





	Wizarding cabin fever (We shouldn't have left)

"Lily, if I have to wait in this house one more day then I am going to go MAD."

It was the last straw that night. Crookshanks had retreated into Harry's bedroom with a mew as the little boy erupted into tears. James was pacing back and forth with a grip on his wand as Lily watched him pace. Lily grimaced as she held their son.

"You're making him cry with your stress."

"Then call you know who and tell him to stop his madness!"

"I can't do that!"

"Neither can I!"

"James, we can't let him invade OUR personal life."

"You're right, love." James sighed, clasping the side of his head, then shook it and withdrew his hands so visibly tired of the entire ordeal. "It's hard . . . It's just . . . very hard being secluded and not being allowed to leave."

"Dreadful. Do you recall the film that came out during Harry's birth month?"

James stared at her then shook his head.

"No, I do not."

"It's about a Muggle Archeologist fighting Muggle Death Eaters over a religious relic that is more important than Merlin's wand."

James paused in his tracks then approached Lily and clasped his hands on the side of her shoulder.

"Lily, you're a genius." James said. "I'll get our disguises ready---the death eaters won't recognize us!"

James cackled then sped past her making his way up the stairs as Lily smiled.

* * *

There was a knock from the window so Sirius got up from his bed and opened the door with his wand in hand. The owl flapped their wings, pacing back and forth on the edge, very uneasy with the tension in the air. Sirius paused then breathed a sigh of relief and laughed at the poor bird.

"Most apologetic to you, darling little owl." Sirius apologized, soothingly, then took out owl treats and the owl nabbed it.

_Pads:_

_James and I are going to watch Indiana Jones. Could you watch Harry while we're away?_

_Love, Lily Evans Potter._

Lilly loved putting Potter as her last name in letters after getting married. It was one of the few things that she were proud of despite the things that Voldemort's presence in her life made her do, asides to putting a spell on her family's home, spells on those that were muggles, to keep them safe and out of the reach of Death Eaters.

Sirius stared at the letter as it sunk in. The cabin fever had already gotten to them, the most devastating thing of all, the most harmful if done for years at a time and being unable to do a thing about it. In the mist of the horror, the dread, the misery, Sirius found a moment to smile.

He was going to have some time with his godson, after all. Choosing Peter had its perks, not being forced to being away from Harry, Lily, and James. It was everything that Sirius had wanted. Some precious moments with the people that he called people family instead of the ones on the side of pure evil.

He picked up his quill and jotted down on the paper.

_Lily, James:_

_I am on my way. Keep the back door open for me, please._

_Sincerely, Sirius Orion Black (eventually Lupin after this awful war), loving godfather._

He returned the letter into the talons and sent it off.

Sirius proceeded to pack some toys for Harry -- he had something to brag about tomorrow to Remus and tease him about not being there and more than indirectly ask what he had been doing as a concerned boyfriend. He captured a wizardly camera -- pieces of what undoubtedly be his show off for Remus being away so often -- with a grin.

Sirius combed his hair, grabbed his helmet, slid his backpack along his back, got on his black leather jacket, then made his way out of his bedroom with a cheerful whistle.

A piece of a new normal that was just around the corner.

* * *

Lily and James were allowed in the theater much to their glee, seated, and carefully disguised. They didn't know there were Death Eaters in attendance in the theater, neither that Pettigrew was there at the bottom row, they didn't know there was a handful of Muggles among them. They didn't know tonight could be the most eventful night in the war. 

The film began and the crowd were silent. James and Lily watched the muggle flee, search, become part of the issue, become entranced with someone that he were so clearly caring about, go on a journey with her, lose her, grieve, and go through a unique hero's journey. Lily clenched James's hand in the loss of Indiana's hand, scared, terrified, just as James was because it could happen to one of them at any moment and they wouldn't be reunited just as the two characters would be.

The war was in the background but it were still at the forefront of their minds.

* * *

Harry was on his toy broom zooming around the house as Crookshanks were on the table tops watching the laughing little boy zip back and forth fifty-five minutes after the movie had begun for the Potters. Sirius took out the small box then admired it, then shifted his attention toward Harry, anything could change in a moment. Anything, just anything, this moment might be the last he could share after leaving the house and being attacked by Death Eaters.

It was sore enough to remind Sirius that time wasn't going to be on his side. He wrapped the box up, jotted down on the paper, then rolled the paper into the knot and made sure it were secured with a very special spell that made sure it stuck. Sirius sent his owl off then caught Harry right in the way of the panel with a laugh and the toy broom in tow. It was all felt quite normal with Harry's activity breaking the air of dread and uncertainty.

"I got you, Potter!" Sirius cackled as he held the boy against his hip.

"Pads!" Harry laughed,

"Who's a Prongslet?" Sirius asked as he booped the little boy's nose.

"M-Me!" Harry threw his head back with a laugh.

"Who's a Potter!" Sirius asked.

"ME!" Harry shrieked and giggled.

Sirius put his wand down as the boy proceeded to yawn.

"Harry, you look tired." Sirius said. "Bed time?"

"Dada," Harry said.

"You want daddy," Sirius said then nodded and smirked in return reassuringly. "Daddy will be here in the morning."

The wizard went up the stairs with the boy in tow, slowly, as Voldemort encroached from the background upon the house. Harry nodded in return, tiredly, as the door to the nursery was opened and the interior of the dark room was barely lit.

Sirius flipped a switch then the light kicked on, Harry was struggling to remain awake, Sirius grinned, observing the familiar nursery, then set the toy broom on to the nearest table and moved him into the cradle. It was all quite calm and cozy and surprisingly felt normal. Too peaceful for that matter but one melted all the concerns and lowered his guard.

Suddenly, Sirius heard the sound of Crookshanks loudly hissing in a way that sent off alarm bells. Sirius turned in the direction of the source and saw the dark cloaked figure making his way forward with the cat dragging itself away from Voldemort -- visibly injured -- in a very alarming way. Sirius slammed the door shut then picked up the toy broom as Harry stared at him quite perplexed. 

Harry didn't know his grandfather was upset, hurt, and pained by a thought that loudly rang in his head. Peter betrayed us! Among thoughts of what was best to be done with what was available to defend his godson. Harry noticed that his godfather was trembling where he stood welding the toy broom -- what he didn't see was that Sirius was fighting back tears, trying to stay strong, horrified, scared, of losing his godson after being spared -- in front of the cradle.

A bright light erupted from the door knob then it flung open and the dark lord was standing in the doorway.

“Stand aside, you silly Black . . . stand aside now.” “

"I will not stand aside." Sirius said, defiant.

“This is my last warning—”

"AND THIS IS MINE!" Sirius roared.

Sirius charged first then shoved the toy broom into the dark lord's chest and crashed down the staircase. It happened so quickly, so unexpectedly, that the dark lord was caught off guard of the young Black's act in a split second that sent him down the path of doom. Sirius was the first to crash to the ground away from the staircase quite dizzy and stumble back searching for the toy broomstick. He couldn't find it.

Sirius picked up the dark lord's wand then made a bolt for the wand as the dark lord groaned in pain from behind the young Black. Sirius picked up his wand then turned and aimed it at the older man resting at the bottom of the staircase, no longer trembling, but resolved aiming it at the dark lord. Sirius aimed the wand at Lord Voldemort's head while doing nothing to ease the pain that the toy broomstick had given.

"Who told you where to find the Potters?"

"You know who."

"I know a powerful spell that will make the next few minutes be days to you."

The dark lord laughed.

"You wouldn't dare."

Sirius muttered a spell then watched as the dark lord laugh and laugh until he weren't laughing anymore then ended it.

"Say his name and you die with some dignity from whence you came and do not deserve! SAY HIS NAME!"

"Peter. . . Pettigrew. . ." The dark lord was weak. "Ple---plea--ple---"

Sirius lowered his wand then returned into the back room, brought the over a chair, then sat down in it, and watched.

"You---you---you--"

Sirius just watched him. 

"Kill me, please."

"If you return, you will die slower, painfully, in complete agony, do you understand? You will die by means that most Wizards aren't practiced in."

"Dark--"

"Blood Magic."

"Let me die!"

"Your word is meaningless."

"Let me die!"

"You will die, slowly, horrifically, by the mere thing that you sought to destroy. A child. Next time, blood magic."

"Kill me!"

"No."

Sirius had his gaze fixated on him for the next few minutes until the door opened and Snape stood there, looking caught, his gaze fixated on Sirius.

"If you step foot in here, you will die slowly and painfully." Sirius said with his gaze focused on the slowly dying dark lord. 

Sirius didn't want to see who stepped foot in but he sensed they were a Death Eater.

Snape closed the door then withdrew and hurriedly walked away.

And the dark lord died in five minutes.

Then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The events following that night was a large celebration.

Peter Pettigrew was arrested the next morning after a misunderstanding that Sirius was responsible for the betrayal after James and Lily cleared things up -- however painful it was --- with Remus feeling the hurt and devastation of why that Peter was chosen much to Sirius's personal shame.

Through the turmoil, hurt feelings, apologies; Remus and Sirius were married on Christmas day.

The Potters raised their son and his eventual sister, happy, alive, but heartbroken.

Neville Longbottom bore the scar instead of Harry.

Yet, despite losing his parents to Bellatrix, Neville fought against the dark lord upon his return ten years later instead of joining him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, Sirius was going to die but at the build up to the confrontation I went "How about no."


End file.
